In recent times, olefin epoxidation with hydrogen peroxide has gained importance commercially. Epichlorohydrin is produced by olefin oxidation process of allylchloride with hydrogen peroxide in presence of a catalyst. The catalyst often employed is a titanium silicate catalyst. However, a serious problem associated with this process is that, the activity of the Titano Silicate catalyst is rapidly reduced due to deposition of organics on the catalyst.
Similar deactivation of the Titano Silicate catalyst is observed during propylene epoxidation, phenol hydroxylation and cyclohexene ammoximation processes. Thus, it is essential to have a means for regenerating the catalyst in order to use it repeatedly. Various methods/techniques to regenerate the epoxidation catalysts have been attempted.